The present invention relates to a position indicator.
Since the relatively recent interest in citizens band (CB) radio for use in automobiles, two-way communication between motorists is becoming commomplace. Thus, traffic conditions, road hazards, and the like are frequently reported between passing motorists as they travel along the highways by the use of their CB radios.
In order for such information to be useful, the CBers must be capable of reporting their position or that of an event of interest to their fellow travelers. The parlance developed by the CB enthusiasts is to refer to such locations as their "10-20," a numerical code abbreviation for the reported location of the transmitter or something being reported. Along interstate highways, there are accurately positioned mile markers which are spaced exactly at one mile increments and either increase or decrease as to the location identified depending on the direction of travel along the roadway. These markers have been in use for several years by emergency vehicles and highway crews for their work. The CB radio enthusiasts have also found the equally spaced mile marker signs helpful in reporting their location as well as the location of events they are reporting to other motorists which they have witnessed during their travel. Since the mile markers, depending upon the direction of travel either increment or decrement, they provide accurate bench marks for all motorists on a given highway.